Oral cancer accounts for approximately 5% of all cancers in the United States and is keeping pace with the relative yearly increase in cancer incidence. The overall 5-year survival in these malignancies is less than 40%. Therefore, public and professional awareness of early recognition and adequate management is essential. The objective is to combine demonstration and education in a diversified multidisciplinary program of oral cancer control for undergraduate, graduate and postgraduate dental students and dentists, as well as medical and paramedical personnel. This will be accomplished through education in the following: early cancer detection and recognition of recurrence; prevention; methods of caring for dental and paradental tissues before, during and after therapy; rehabilitation through replacement of missing tissues by prostheses and psychosocial intervention.